


dean poems 3

by Supernatural_girl_2002



Series: peoms for destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_girl_2002/pseuds/Supernatural_girl_2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean poems 3

**Author's Note:**

> You have to read the old ones first.

We talk for awhile

It is almost 7pm

I have to go

We say our goodbyes

We exchange phone number

And I leave reluctantly

 

4 months later

I get home 

From one of me and Castiel's “hangouts”

I am still as happy as ever 

My "little" brother 

Sammy Salvatore 

Was taller than me he was 17 

Turning 18 in 2 months 

He had a boyfriend actually

His boyfriends name was 

Gabriel Catrova 

Yes he was gay

And yes it was Castiel's brother

I introduced them to each other 3 months ago

They were both the same age

they hit it off

I don't care why would I 

Well Sammy comes running in

Right towards me 

Then comes Gabriel

I sigh and stop them both

Then they yell

“There is a ghost in the Bathroom!!!!”

I scoff

I know it is just one of Gabriel many tricks. 

And it was 

Of course 

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed learning about Sabreil I am a bad writer I think I am going to finish my ongoing works then stop.


End file.
